Desperate Hotties (Part 2)
Trivia * Aurora kept swearing during her date with Jarrod. * Jennifer Cameron was annoying during her date time. ** Same with Akiko, but her date was cut short because she bored the crap out of Jarrod. * Dominique kept humping her chair and attempted to give Jarrod a lap dance. Quotes Jessie: So today, you fifteen girls will each be going on a date with Jarrod Gaile to a fancy restaurant. Dominique: Is it near a strip club? Jessie: No way, only idiots go to restaurants near strip clubs. It's in Beverly Hills. Christina: (conf) Hmm... what to wear, what to wear? Britt: Bitch please, I'm bit of an actress, so tonight I'm gonna act nice and then fuck with the other girls after tonight's rose ceremony. Jessie: Ok girls, now you're all in your dresses, I'm going to choose the order alphabetically, which means Akiko, you're up first. Akiko: (conf) Going first can sometimes be nerve-racking, but I hope this week's challenge. Jarrod: So Akiko, what are your interests? Akiko: Well, I love Math and Science, I hate PE because I always get messed up in the end. Jarrod: Oh yeah, I heard from Alex Dunnigan on Facebook that you're one of the worst players on the Jessie Giants. Akiko: Well, I also know that there's going to be an extended periodic table. There's gonna be like 180 elements in it. Jarrod: (conf) God, Akiko's so annoying, I left the restaurant an hour early. Britt: Hey Jarrod. Jarrod: Hey, so what do you wanna talk about? Britt: Whatever you enjoy. Jarrod: Well, I play baseball and I am a pro. Britt: Tell me more. Jarrod: (conf) Well I think Britt is kinda my girl, so I'm gonna let her win this challenge, unless the other girls I haven't dated are better than her. Jessie: Well then girls, welcome to your first rose ceremony. How does it feel? LaRhonda: Kinda scary because one of us is gonna get kicked off. Jessie: Correction, two of you girls are going to get kicked off this evening because Jarrod only has 13 roses in his hand. This means he has decided to eliminate the 2 least interested girls. Noelle: You're fucking kidding, right? Jessie: Nope, this is a double elimination for reals. Jarrod, could you please read out the first girl who is safe? Jarrod: The first person safe and the winner of this week is Britt. Britt: Really? Eeeeee!! Jarrod: Yep, would you accept this rose? Britt: Fuck yeah. Jarrod: Ok, the next three I'm gonna call out are Noelle, Mercedes and Khloe. Noelle: Oh yay. Khloe: Thanks, Jarrod. Jessie: Four down, 9 to go. Jarrod, who's next? Jarrod: Esther and LaRhonda, do you two ladies accept these roses? Esther: Definitely. LaRhonda: Sure. Jarrod: Next 3 who are safe are Tyne, Shae and Rebecca. Tyne: (conf) Whew, and I thought I was super annoying like Andy Dick. Jarrod: The next rose goes to Gretchen. Gretchen: Awesome, I hope I win this competish. Jessie: Ok Gretchen, don't chat too much. Ten roses have been given out, only three to go. Jarrod, next two girls who are safe, please? Jarrod: Dominique and Christina. Christina: Thanks teammate. Dominique: Thanks Jarrod. Jarrod: You're welcome, maybe next time you should not give me a lap dance in a very public place maybe somewhere else *winks*. Jessie: Alright, our Bottom 3, Jennifer Cameron, Akiko and Aurora, please step forward. Aurora: (conf) Jarrod better give me the last rose or I'll beat that purple haired bitch! Jessie: Jarrod has written down the reasons why you 3 girls are in the bottom 3: Aurora, you were constantly swearing during the date and at one point, you punched a waiter. Not cool. Akiko, you bored the shit out of Jarrod by saying boring science stuff that he doesn't even know and that's why he left the restaurant an hour early. Jennifer Cameron, you annoyed the shit out of him by telling him stuff about the Greater Western Sydney Giants. Seriously girl, I also support that team and even following it on Facebook and Instagram, but I don't get too obsessed and brag about how much of a fan I am to them. Jarrod: The final rose goes to... Jennifer Cameron. Jennifer Cameron: Whew. Jessie: Aurora and Akiko, I'm sorry to say that you 2 have been eliminated. Akiko: What? This is impossible! Aurora: Ooh, I'll be back you bitch! Jessie: There will be a limo waiting for you and you each have 30 minutes to pack your bags. Jarrod: (conf) Three words: Akiko and Aurora. 30 minutes later... Aurora: When I see you again Miss Yoshida, I will fucking kill you!